thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rain
10 de junio de 1966 | |formato = 7" | |grabacion = Estudios Abbey Road: 13 - 14 de abril de 1966 | |estilo = Rock Psicodélico, Rock Experimental | |duracion = 2:58 | |discografica = Parlophone R5452 (Reino Unido) Capitol 5651 (E.E.U.U.) | |productor = George Martin | |listas = * #1 (UK Singles Chart) * #1 (E.E.U.U. Billboard Hot 100) * #1 (CAN CHUM Chart) * #1 (GER) * #1 (AUS) | |escritor = Lennon / McCartney |director = |sencillo anterior = "We Can Work It Out" / "Day Tripper" (1965) --- "Nowhere Man" (E.E.U.U.-1966) | |sencillo posterior ="Eleanor Rigby" / "Yellow Submarine" (1966) | |miscelánea = }} Rain es una canción de los Beatles escrita principalmente por John Lennon; Es el primer tema en haber incluido voces al revés, y de las primeras en utilizar videoclips musicales para televisión. Se emitió por primera vez en mayo de 1966 en el programa de Ed Sullivan en Estados Unidos y el 10 de junio de ese mismo año en Inglaterra como la cara B del single Paperback Writer, el cual fue grabado en las sesiones del álbum Revolver, aunque ninguna de las dos canciones aparece en él. Su destino como cara-B hacen a Rain un titulo poco conocido, aunque remarcable y reconocido como tal. Su ambiente psicodélico, su sonoridad, sus instrumentos ralentizados, sus voces alteradas, inversas, aceleradas y las técnicas usadas para grabarlo son en efecto el anuncio del estilo que está por venir en la carrera del grupo, comenzando por el album que saldría dos meses después. Antecedentes en 1966 los Beatles decidieron no volver a tocar en conciertos, sin embargo necesitaban promocionar su música (sobre todo fuera del Reino Unido y principalmente en Estados Unidos). Es por ello por lo que grabaron los videoclips de Paperback Writer y Rain, de esa manera podrían promocionarse en Estados Unidos sin necesidad de acudir a todos los programas de televisión. El video de Rain fue emitido por primera vez en el programa de Ed Sullivan, donde posteriormente irían a interpretar la canción en directo. Inspiración Según Neill Aspinall y John Lennon, la inspiración para Rain se remonta al tour de los Beatles a Australia en junio de 1964, en la llegada al aeropuerto de Sidney, donde describe empezó una lluvia fortisima y un mal clima. Dijo John: "Nunca antes habia visto un diluvio así, aparte de en Tahití." El tema parece por completo de Lennon, aunque Paul aclara que el participó en su escritura, y que la canción resulta de una colaboración y nunca como un trabajo en solitario. "Rain es una canción sobre los que se quejan por cualquier modo en que estén las cosas", explica éste último. Grabación * John : Guitarra rítmica y voz * Paul : Bajo, voces * George : Guitarra solista * Ringo : Batería, Pandereta La primer toma de esta melodía se empieza a grabar en los estudios EMI de Londres, el 14 de abril de 1966 a las 8:00 pm, utilizando los último adelantos tecnológicos de la época; limitadores, compresores, jangle boxes (compresores para guitarra), altavoces Leslie (un tipo de altavoces con difusores giratorios que imitaban el efecto Doppler y que son utilizados en los órganos Hammond), ADT (Automatic Double Tracking, es decir, grabar a la vez dos pistas, normalmente de voz), pistas sonando al revés y maquinas (grabadores) reproducidas a menor o mayor velocidad de la normal. A la 1:30 de la madrugada acabaron de grabar toda la base rítmica y voces en cinco tomas diferentes. No fue hasta el sábado 16 de abril cuando volvieron esta vez al Estudio Dos para acabar el tema: se grabaron voces, pandereta y bajo, se unificaron pistas y se realizaron cuatro mezclas (todas en mono), la mejor de todas ellas, la tercera, fue la elegida para la edición. No fue hasta en diciembre de 1969 que se hizo un mezcla en estéreo del tema. El bajo de Paul esta mezclado prominentemente y la canción se construye alrededor del mismo, ocupando todo el ancho del estereo, con la batería de Ringo separada en los canales. También están separadas las voces creando un efecto envolvente (algo que requería una gran precisión al cantarlas). El resultado final es lo que normalmente se considera como la mejor cara B en cualquier single de los Beatles (sin tener en cuenta los dobles cara A). Comenzando con la batería de Ringo que el mismo consideraba su mejor actuación en una grabación. La guitarra de George en su faceta india es reforzada por el bajo de McCartney tocado en los trastes altos de su Rickenbacker 4001. las voces de Paul que se mezclan con la solista de Lennon a la perfección mas las voces al revés de John al final de la canción, siendo Rain el primer tema que tuvo una voz al revés (y que suena más bien como un cántico oriental de Lennon que acompañe a la canción). Estructura Musical Técnicamente, Rain es una canción destacable. Un escenario para las técnicas de grabación que habían sido descubiertas por los fab en el estudio. De hecho, las pistas básicas fueron grabadas mas deprisa y luego ralentizadas (usando la técnica de "varispeed" para alterar la tonalidad de la canción). Lirica La canción en parte es una metáfora que demuestra que las cosas que pensamos que nos suceden no son objetivas, dando un ejemplo con la lluvia; que si llueve, se tratan de cubrir de ella, y si sale el sol, la gente se molesta volviendose tambien una clara burla a quellos que odian mojarse como si su vida dependiera de ello: if the rain comes, they run and hide their heads they may as well be dead if the rain comes Según la critica de Steve Turner, una metáfora que explica que no importa que hagas, sea cubriendote y corriendo si está lloviendo o buscando sombra y rehidratarte si sale el sol, por lo que John trata de explicar estés en el lado que estés todo es igual y tu situación, buena o mala, es un estado mental: i can show that when it starts to rain everything is the same that when it rains and shines its just a state of mind Por otra parte, la canción recurre al verso "Te puedo mostrar" (« I can show you ») que demuestra un cambio en el rol,atribuido a Lennon, cambiandose a vocero, mostrando el camino a seguir, como narrador de alguna historia de amor. Trascendencia Lo primero que se distingue es un claro punto de inflexión de los Beatles, pasan de casi solo dedicarse a canciones de amor a hablar de muchas otras cosas ( la soledad, política, brevedad de la vida, mentalidad.. ),Turner indica que es una canción donde se ven las primeras referencias a la elevación espiritual, a la capacidad de trascender los acontecimientos, referencias que en los años siguientes abundarán en sus albums y declaraciones. Se produce el salto de calidad de George Harrison y su guitarra comienza a destacar de manera sobresaliente, la psicodelia hace acto de presencia debida en parte al comienzo del consumo de LSD, dejan de subirse a los escenarios centrando todos sus esfuerzos en las grabaciones, donde las nuevas técnicas tendrán un papel fundamental. Categoría:Sencillos de The Beatles Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles